


Christmas Surprises

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione certainly didn't expect to see her wizards on Christmas Eve.





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Hideaway at Hermione's Haven! Prompts were as follows:  
> Pairing: Hermione/Bill/Charlie  
> Location: Edinburgh, Scotland  
> Word Prompt: Reindeer
> 
> Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua. Xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story

Hermione nibbled at the end of her quill, looking over the papers in her hand. She groaned, closing the book. It was Christmas Eve… She shouldn’t be sitting there doing homework, she should be out. Or home with her Weasleys…

Pushing her text away from herself, Hermione stood and headed towards the kitchen. She pulled out the chilled bottle of wine in her fridge. Pouring herself a rather large glass, she cursed her Professor and current Dissertation project for preventing her from going home for the holidays. She was currently getting her Muggle doctorate in Chemistry at the University of Edinburgh and was unable to leave her lab for an extended period of time. Because of that, she wasn’t able to go home… Even by Portkey.

It would have been her first Christmas with Bill and Charlie, too. And instead of being together celebrating, the three of them would be apart. The three of them had ended up together after one of Fred and George’s pranks went wrong… or it went right for them at least. Fred and George had to re-visit their potion formula, but it had lead to Hermione falling head over heels in love with both Bill and Charlie - neither of which were opposed to a triadic relationship.

Taking a sip of her wine, she moved to the sofa and flicked on the telly. Christmas Eve would be spent alone, watching sappy Christmas movies.

Her doorbell rang. With a groan, she placed her wine glass on the side table. 

Getting up, Hermione went and opened the door, confused as to who could be bothering her at this time. She nearly cried out in surprise when she saw Bill and Charlie standing on the other side, both wearing identical grins.

“What are you both doing here?” she asked before throwing herself at the two of them, one arm wrapped around each of their waists. She hugged them tightly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

“Hi, love,” Charlie greeted, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Why don’t we get out of the doorway and we’ll tell ya.”

Hermione pulled away. “Oh, right, of course. Come in, boys.” She stepped out of the doorway and let them in, closing the door behind them. She noticed then that both of them were carrying a bag.

“What are you doing here?” she asked again.

“We’re here to stay,” Bill said. “When we found out you couldn’t come to us, well…” He looked at Charlie and grinned.

“We decided to come to you,” Charlie finished. “We each got the next four days off from work, so we’re yours.”

Hermione looked back and forth between them in disbelief. “I… I’m so happy you’re both here.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Bill said, stepping forward and pulling Hermione into his arms. He leant down, kissing her tenderly. “Our first Christmas together should be spent together.”

Hermione nodded. She looked at Charlie, who was smiling at her. “What did your Mum say when you told her?”

“She was ecstatic,” Bill said, laughing. 

“In fact,” Charlie said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a brown parcel. “Mum insisted we give you her gift the moment we saw you.”

Hermione accepted the package. “She shouldn’t have.”

Charlie shrugged. “She loves you, Hermione, you’re part of the family… Always have been.”

Blushing, Hermione opened the package. She grinned when she saw that it was one of Mrs Weasley’s homemade sweaters. This one was a light, olive green, with the face of a reindeer knit on the front. “It’s lovely.”

“We also have presents from everyone else,” Bill said, holding up his bag.

“Screw the presents,” Hermione murmured. “I want the two of you… desperately.”

Bill dropped his bag. “Well, lead the way to your bedroom.”

“Right this way,” Hermione said, pulling them both with her sultry gaze. “I forgot that you both have never been to my flat before.”

“It’s small and cosy,” Charlie mused, following her down the hall.

“But very you,” Bill said.

“Will you two take control?” Hermione asked, stepping into her bedroom. Bill and Charlie followed, closing the door behind them.

“I think we can do that,” Bill said, smirking. 

Charlie nodded in agreement. His eyes were blazing with desire. “Why don’t you undress?”

“But leave your bra and knickers on,” Bill said, sending his brother a glance.

Hermione did as they said. She removed her tee shirt and jeans, leaving her undergarments on. She thanked Merlin she wore something lacy today instead of her usual cotton.

“Gorgeous,” Charlie said, looking up and down.

She squirmed under his gaze. “I’ve missed you both,” she murmured quietly.

“Lay back on the bed,” Bill commanded.

She did as he said, her heart racing. Anticipation rushed through her. It had been weeks since they had been together, and she missed them both terribly.

Bill and Charlie both removed their clothing and joined Hermione on the bed.

Bill leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. He nibbled at her lower lip, coaxing her to open her mouth. She did, allowing him entrance. They rolled onto their sides, the cool air caressing their bodies.

As Bill kissed her, she felt Charlie’s hands on her side. She smiled at his touch.

“So beautiful,” Charlie purred in her ear. “Relax, Hermione. Enjoy every moment of this.”

She did, losing herself in the sensations. Bill continued to kiss her so fiercely she thought she would pass out as Charlie’s hand trailed up and down her side. She wanted more, wriggling her body between the two.

Bill chuckled, pulling away momentarily. He resumed kissing her, one of his hands trailing down her body to the place between her legs. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. 

Gently, he slid a finger into her, moving it in and out as his thumb brushed her clit.

Charlie snaked his hands around her torso, thumbing her nipples as he rubbed his hard cock against her pert little ass. His lips landed on her neck, alternating between sucking and biting the sensitive skin there.

“Oh, Merlin!” Hermione cried out, wriggling between the wizards. “Oh, please!”

Bill pulled away, moving down her body. He planted kisses between her breasts before moving down to her taut stomach. He kissed her there, gently teasing her before moving even lower.

“Please!” Hermione cried, bucking her hips towards his face.

He covered her clit with her his mouth, sucking at the sensitive spot. His tongue swirled around the nub as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. He felt her walls shudder and knew she was about to climax. He gently bit down on her clit, knowing that she would love the sensation.

Hermione cried out as her orgasm hit her. The pain mixed with the pleasure, giving her the most intense orgasm she had ever had. She bucked her hips against his face while she tilted her head fully to the side to allow Charlie to ravish her neck.

As her orgasm faded, Bill moved back towards her face. “Please,” she begged.

“Say it, witch,” Bill said between kisses. She could taste herself on his lips, making her mad with want. “Tell me that you want me.”

“Please,” Hermione practically sobbed. “Please, Bill, I want you. I need you now.”

Bill slid into her warmth, moaning as he did so. Her wet heat was deliciously tight as he moved within her. Hermione moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips joined once more.

Charlie took this moment to move his hands down to her arse. He palmed her perfect globes, licking his lips in anticipation. Whispering a lubrication charm, he gently spread her cheeks.

Hermione looked at him nervously. Charlie kissed her fiercely. 

She loved her two wizards. While Bill was gentle, Charlie was always rough. He dominated her mouth with a fierceness Bill didn’t possess. As he kissed her, she felt him gently slide his finger into her anus. She winced at the intrusion but lost herself in Charlie’s kiss and Bill’s movements.

After allowing Hermione to adjust, Charlie added a second finger. He began to scissor them, stretching her.

Bill pulled Hermione’s head away from his brother and claimed her lips for his own once more. He continued to thrust within her but slowed his movements, knowing his brother would enter her soon.

He rolled them, so Hermione was now straddling his hips. He drew her into a kiss, causing her to lean forward. His hand moved lower, playing with her clit in an attempt to distract her.

Charlie placed himself between her cheeks, gently pressing inward. He eased into her, inch by inch. When he was fully sheathed within her, he let out a deep sigh.

“Sweet Merlin, Hermione,” Charlie whispered, placing his hands on her hips. Slowly and tentatively, he began to move.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to find their rhythm. She felt as if she was being rocked between them, feeling both of their cocks through her thin walls. It was hot and hard, and she loved every second of it.

“Gods, we missed you,” Bill breathed, brushing some curls from her face.

Hermione nodded, words escaping her. This was an overwhelming experience. The feel of them thrusting into her was incredible. This was amazing. They were amazing. Gods, she loved them. She loved them both so _fucking_ much.

Bill moved his hands upwards, cupping her breasts. His calloused thumbs flicked across her nipples, causing Hermione to let out a shriek.

“Fuck, Merlin!” she shouted, coming with such a force that she almost saw stars. Her head fell forward as her nails dug into Bill’s chest.

The feel of her orgasm was enough to make the brothers lose control. Bill let out a grunt, spilling his seed deep into her womb. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Charlie cursed and pulled out of her, releasing himself all over her back. He shouted her name as he did so.

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione whispered, not caring that she was a sweaty mess. “That was absolutely amazing. I’ve missed you so much.”

Bill grinned. “We’ve missed you too.”

“Thank Merlin you’re nearly done with school,” Charlie said, grabbing his wand from the floor and using it to cleanse all three of them.

“I’ll make us pancakes in the morning,” Hermione promised. “With blueberries, just like you like them, Bill.”

“Sounds perfect,” Bill said, cuddling up against Hermione under the sheets.

“I’m just so happy to be with you right now,” Charlie murmured, nuzzling his face in her curls as he snuggled up on the other side of her.

“Happy Christmas, love,” Bill murmured, kissing her tenderly. 

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione grinned before kissing Charlie, too. 

“Happy Christmas to you, both. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bill murmured.

“Me too,” Charlie said, kissing her neck.

“Get some sleep, love,” Bill said, using his wand to dim the lights. “We can celebrate more tomorrow.”

Hermione grinned, closing her eyes and happily drifting to sleep between her two wizards.


End file.
